


Moaning

by draculard



Series: Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [28]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rukh POV, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Thrawn sends Rukh and Pellaeon on a planet-side mission together, never expecting that they'll come back early.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Pellaeon/Thrawn 30 Day Ficlets [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904581
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Moaning

“You’ll go planet-side with them,” Thrawn said to Rukh casually after he’d given the rest of the men their orders and sent them on their way. Rukh froze, narrowing his eyes at his master.

“But you will be staying here?” he asked.

Thrawn didn’t answer directly. He put a hand on Rukh’s shoulder, steering him subtly toward the shuttle. “Other than Captain Pellaeon, they have few experienced warriors on their team,” he said. “They will benefit from your presence. And your assistance, if it becomes necessary.”

Did that mean he was worried for the troops going planet-side? Rukh could smell little to no anxiety coming off Thrawn, so he doubted it. He accepted the order without complaint, but inside he was … well, not seething, exactly, but certainly not pleased. To be separated from his master was never pleasant. To spend time with that obnoxious Imperial who was always following him around — that was a different thing entirely.

Of course, Rukh was not stupid. He recognized a request for privacy from his master when he heard one, and he wouldn’t begrudge Thrawn a few hours alone to meditate — or whatever it was Thrawn did when Rukh was gone. He performed his part of the (boring, non-combative) mission perfectly, and did his absolute best not to antagonize Captain Pellaeon along the way — if only because he knew it would displease the master.

They finished the mission two hours ahead of schedule and reboarded the shuttle, docking with the Chimaera far before they were expected back. Rukh slipped off the shuttle before anyone else could, overwhelmed by the scent of sweat emanating from the stormtroopers and officers behind him.

The scent of humans was highly inferior to that of Grand Admiral Thrawn.

He made his way back to the master’s quarters before anyone else had time to even leave the hangar bay, following a thin trail of almost glacial scent straight to the door. He entered without knocking, as he always did, and stood in the master’s living space, where his scent was strongest and Rukh could breathe it in in peace.

Only today, there was something different about it, he realized. From Thrawn’s bedroom, there were two new odors not typically found there — and he could tell the master was in there now with the unfamiliar scents, but it was mid-afternoon, and his master never slept during the day.

Silently, Rukh crept forward, pressing his ear against the closed door. He heard a quiet gasp inside, almost inaudible, and the rustling of cloth against cloth. He smelled the heady scent of arousal, something he’d smelled before from Thrawn but only occasionally, and never this sharp or strong. Never this urgent. 

There was the sound of skin on skin, another gasp, and — below Thrawn’s scent, almost unnoticeable, almost washed out entirely — the unmistakable scent of a human. Of a human Rukh knew.

Of Pellaeon.

He froze; there was no way Pellaeon could have arrived here before Rukh did — and certainly there wasn’t enough time for him to engage the master in this. He breathed deeper, but the scent was undeniable. Even though Pellaeon wasn’t aroused like the master was — a strange turn of events, Rukh thought, but the scent didn’t lie — he was still there. Not participating, apparently, but — what? Watching?

Watching as Thrawn touched himself? Listening as Thrawn gasped and moaned?

Inside, right on cue, Thrawn let out a high breath and whispered, “Gilad…”

That was too much, Rukh decided. He couldn’t allow the master to debase himself like this in front of his men. He hit the door release and stepped inside, and then froze at the sight that met his eyes. Thrawn sat up on his elbows when Rukh came in, his chest heaving and his face flushed, his cock so hard that it laid flat against his stomach. 

He covered himself slowly, making eye contact with Rukh as he pulled the sheets over his lap and laid back down, his cock straining at the material and leaving a wet spot of pre-cum where the tip of it touched the sheets. There was a sheen of sweat on Thrawn’s blue skin; his hair was in disarray. The smell of arousal was so thick that Rukh almost couldn’t breathe.

And on the bed near Thrawn’s pillow was one of Pellaeon’s uniform tunics. It was folded but slightly rumpled, as if Thrawn had been holding it to his nose while he touched himself, breathing in the same scent that Rukh hated, to bring himself to climax. 

A climax which Rukh had interrupted.

“Rukh,” said Thrawn finally, his voice breathless and strained. He palmed the sweat off his face and looked at Rukh with an expression that _almost_ matched his usual calm confidence. “You’re back early,” Thrawn said. 

Rukh looked between the stolen tunic — _was_ it stolen? — and Thrawn’s long, thick cock, still flat against his stomach beneath the sheets. He could see Thrawn’s thighs tensing, his hips shifting impatiently against the bed.

“Yes, master,” said Rukh dryly, softening his tone with a respectful but brief bow. “Captain Pellaeon is back early as well, in case you wanted to know.”

Thrawn only stared at him, a mix of embarrassment and defensiveness on his face.

“I’ll send him in,” said Rukh. “I’m sure he’ll be interested to hear you moaning his name.”

He turned away before Thrawn could protest.


End file.
